


Japril one shots

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Some of Japril one shots I wrote.
Relationships: Jackson Avery/April Kepner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Red notebook

April still couldn’t stop thinking about what happened between her and Catherine Avery that day. After she put Harriet into her nap, April tried to focus on routine things, she did laundry, made lasagna for her and Jackson, but she couldn’t get the words out of her head. Catherine was so mean, so angry, April knew that she didn’t like her, but she couldn’t stand that she said all those things to the woman who gave her a granddaughter. She doesn’t have to like her, respect was all she wanted from her.

April does her best to not cry, she keeps herself busy just to avoid the feeling of the tears in her throat.

When she consisted laundry the dam breaks and her eyes fill with tears, she tries to force them to stop, but that makes it worse. Her eyes are red, she can’t take a deep breath and after minutes her body stitches with spasm.

After a while she heard the sound of the door. April sometimes forgets about the fact Jackson lives her too. She tried to put herself together as fast as she could, she wiped her tears with a sleeve, but the problem was she couldn’t control her breath.

“God, what happened? Is something wrong with Harriet?” Jackson jumped to the place she was sitting.

“No…no…Every-thing, everything is okay.” she replied.

“It’s not okay, look at you. Why are you crying? Something happened?” he asked gently,

“Patient? Something happened at work? Please tell me.”

“I won’t. I mean it’s nothing. Harriet is asleep and I will go take a nap too.”

Jackson grabbed her hand, pushed her gently on the couch, they were sitting for only a few seconds, April thought that he let her hand go, but he still held her.

“We’re divorced, but I still care about you. You’re the mother of my child and you are my friend.”

“Jackson, it’s not the thing I want to share. It’s about me and your mother, I just felt, like at the first time at work, like I am the same April I was at the beginning.”

“My mother? What does she have to do with it?”

“She told me some things, it’s nothing.”

“Tell me.” he said, squeezing her hand,

“She said that I never loved you, that I loved your money,” she took a deep breath, “that I am still that ugly duck who doesn’t have the courage to change something. The thing is that I thought I am something more than I was before. That I am not the same April who started working at the hospital and I can swear that I never wanted your money. Never. I can sign whatever you want, that I will never take Harriet’s money or something.”

“April, you never wanted my money, I know that. I am so sorry she said that to you. I am sorry she hurt your feelings like that. You’ve changed so much since the day we started, you are brave, fearless, the best doctor I ever wanted you to be.”

Jackson stood up, letting her hand go, she looked at him, he was her best friend, her rock and now he is the one she wants to hug. After a few minutes, he sat next to her again. Jackson held something in his hands, but April couldn’t see what it was. They sat there for a while just looking into each other eyes.

“It’s time. I hid it from you, but I won’t apologize for it. You are more that the person described in this.” he gave her a red, small notebook.

“It’s mine? The one I..” she looked at him again,

“Yes. It’s yours, but the things that are in here… That’s not you, that’s not the April I fell in love with.”

“You loved me, but..” she started,

“I love,” he touched her cheek, “I still love you and no matter what my mother said to you, you are the best thing that happened to me, except Harriet. You two are the reasons I live.”

“Jackson..”

“Let me finish. April from that notebook, she vanished and that journal should too.”

Jackson took a step towards the fireplace, he looked at April once again and threw the notebook into the fire. When he turned around she was already near him, she touched his face, slowly closed her face to his, when their lips touched, there was no April from the red notebook, there was only April he fell in love with.


	2. Before it happened

He was watching them sometimes, she was always so happy when she was with him. The way they talk and laugh together makes him feel angry and, he must admit it, jealous. They both screwed some things up, but he was the one who let her go. Divorce was a stupid idea. Even after what happened in Montana, he doesn’t know how to build their relationship again. Jackson is staring at them, when April looks straight into his eyes. The only thing he wants is that look, the shape of her body and her smile to be his…again.

******

April shivered when he looked at her, his eyes were different than when they were together in Montana. She thought that, after that amazing night in the hotel, their relationship will bloom, but he won’t talk to her and now he is leaving the room.

“April!”

“Yeah” she answered.

“Maybe we go grab a drink? Are you free tonight?”

“Yeah, sure why not?” she smiled.

“Great. Do we invite someone else, or you want to tell me about what happened in Montana?”

“How do you-” she paused.

“Rumors, my dear. Rumors.”

“Well, if so, maybe we’ll talk about you and Meredith Grey?” she said, grabbing her bag.

“I’ll go with her if you will with Avery.” he replied.

“Deal.” she said.

******

April was just about to go home, when she saw Jackson waiting for her. He seemed sad, but when she got near him, she saw anger in his eyes.

“Hi! I haven’t seen you all day. Is everything okay?”

“Do you like him? Is he your new guy? Everything that happened in Montana, stayed in Montana, right?”

“What are you talking about?” she shrugs.

“You and Riggs. You have history together.”  
April looked at him once more. She thought that Jackson was angry, but after those last words she realized that he was jealous. He was never jealous before. His face and whole body were tense, but April couldn’t help herself and started to laugh. She laughed so hard, that after a few seconds, her eyes were full of tears.

“Does that make you laugh?” Jackson asked angrily.

“No…sorry…it just because…me and Nathan….”

“So you are together, right?”

April slowly put herself together, she wiped the last tear and stood straight in front of her ex-husband.

“Nathan is my friend, he was with me when you weren’t. Yes, we have history together, but only as friends. Must I remind you of our night?”

“No…I just saw you with him and…”

“You were jealous.” she ended.

“I was not!” he looked at his shoes. “Maybe a little.”

“That’s good. It means you care about me just like I care about you.” she took a step toward him.

April put her hands on his chest, she looked into his icy blue eyes and, before he knew it, she put a kiss on his lips. When she finished, he gasped and took a deep breath.

“Now, my jealous man, you come with me.” she took his hand into hers.

“But what about Harriet? Nanny needs to leave soon.”

“Don’t worry, you mother will take care of her.” she smiled.

“Oh, okay. So, where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise, but I can tell you that it’s a double date.”

******

Jackson couldn’t understand why were they going to the bar. April said something about a double date, but when she was holding his hand and smiling at him, his brain couldn’t work properly. When they entered the room, he saw Nathan and Meredith were sitting in the corner. They were sitting next to each other. Jackson saw Nathan’s hand on her face, he was caressing her cheek while no one was watching.  
“You still think Nathan and I are a thing?” April whispered “I guess not.”

“I love you.” he whispered as an answer.

April freezes, her heart starts to bounce in her chest, her hand, still in his strong embrace, becomes heavier. She turns back and kisses him by surprise. Jackson hugs her tighter to his warm body.

“I love you, too.” she murmured.


	3. I chose you

She didn’t know what time it was, or if she was late for work, the only thing she was thinking about was her failure. She had never that kind of girl, never, but after she woke up seeing intern in her bed, her life crushed. April put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie trying to hide from the world. She tried to survive this day, forgetting about last night and… what happened. The huge hangover and nausea didn’t help at all, and she thought about staying in bed for the whole day, but instead of that, she put herself together and went to work. She didn’t have time to buy some coffee and was mad at herself, at the noises and at the people around her and the hospital scent made her think she would throw up in a second. She stood near the wall, waiting for the feeling to go away, instead of that she saw Jackson heading on her way.

“Hey!” he said, looking at her big sunglasses.

“Hi.” she answered.

“Are you okay? You seem sick…” he tried to touch her arm.

“I’m fine.” she answered, pulling his hand away.

“Maybe you should…” he started gently.

“I should found coffee and start work.”

“April!” he shouted, but she was already gone.

****

April was standing in the cafeteria, waiting or her coffee when she saw him, the intern she slept with, she wanted to hide or run away, but she knew that it wasn’t an option. She tried to avoid his sight, looking at food and trying not to vomit only smelling it. Then she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder, she was about to yell at that person when she saw Amelia, smiling with a hot coffee in her hand.

“Come with me.” she whispered, taking April’s hand.

“Where are we going?” she asked confused.

“You’ll see.” she smiled, “don’t worry. I won’t kidnap you.”

“In these circumstances… I would love if someone kidnapped me, preferably to my own bed.”

Amelia opened the on-call room, letting April go first, she was still holding the coffee and after a second she gave it to April with a little smile. Amelia sat on the chair in front of her redhead friend, only looking at her sipping coffee.

“Thank you.” April said after the first sip.

“I know how an hangover looks like. Bad mood, bad headache, bad… decisions?”

“Yes, yes and oh my… yes.” she answered, hiding her head in hands.

“Want to talk?” Amelia asked.

“Yes… If you have some time.”

“I’m all ears.” Amelia answered.

“I slept with… an intern.”

“Uhm… okay.”

“Yesterday. I got drunk, took him home and… I woke up with him by my side. I don’t remember anything. Well, I don’t remember most of the things, but I don’t know what to do next.” a tear fell from her eye.

“Who did you sleep with?”

“Vik.”

“Well, at least he’s hot.” Amelia smiled.

“Thanks!” April said, throwing herself on a bed behind her.

“Everyone can make mistakes. Look at me! My entire life was directed by a tumor!”

“Did you sleep with an intern?” April asked, standing up.

“No.”

“Did your husband divorce you when you were pregnant?”

“No.”

“Did you just want to run away from here and never come back?”

“Lots of times.” Amelia said. “It will be better. I promise it will, but for now, you just have to survive today.”

“Yeah…I’ll try.”

After a moment, they heard their pagers beeping out loud. Both of them stood up and headed to the door. April knew that Amelia wanted to help, she also knew that she would survive this day or at least she would try to.

****

Jackson was so confused after the ‘talk’ with April, he didn’t know that side of her, she had always been the smart, beautiful girl he fell in love with. He was standing in front of the nurse station, checking something on his tablet when he heard a noise coming from the locker room. He didn’t want to eavesdrop, but the voices were so loud he could hear them standing in his place.

“Vik! You slept with her?” the male voice asked.

“Yes. We were both drunk, but she was… wow, just wow.” Vik answered.

“Wait, isn’t she married?”

“I don’t think so…”

“I have a feeling every doctor in this hospital wants to have sex with interns.”

“April isn’t like that. I think,” he said.

Jackson almost jumped at the mention of April’s name. He looked through the door and after a second he was already inside, looking with anger on one of the interns. He tried to calm himself, but after a moment his fist met the boy’s face, covering him with blood. Jackson took a step back, trying to understand what he just did, when a door opened again letting someone enter the room. Jackson was so overwhelmed that he didn’t even notice her. She stood in front of him, looking into his eyes confused.

“What are you doing Jackson?” she said loudly.

“He said…”

“I don’t care what he said… he’s an intern and you’re the doctor here!”

April turned back to the two interns, she tried to be calm, but she had had enough of this day already and Jackson wasn’t helping either. She closed her eyes for a bit and later spoke to the boys in front of her. Vik was covered with blood and his friend was looking with her to his friend.

“Go with him to the ER. I’ll be right back and will take care of him. Watch out for him and page dr Shepherd.”

“Yes, of course,” he said, taking Vik and leaving the room.

April slowly turned to Jackson, he was still mad and full of adrenaline, but he was becoming calmer every minute. She closed her eyes again, this day was really hard to survive and she thought that it couldn’t get any worse… until now.

“What’s wrong with you?” she asked.

“What’s wrong with me?” he shouted. “you’re the one who..”

“Who what?”

“You slept with him.” he whispered.

“Yes. I did.”

“That’s all?”

“And what else do you want me to say? That I was so drunk that I don’t remember anything? That I woke up in the same bed with a guy who isn’t you? That I stopped believing in God? What else Jackson?! What else do you want!”

“I want you,” he said, looking into her wet from tears eyes.

“You had your chance, you chose something else, maybe someone….”

“I never chose another woman April.”

“Maybe, but you didn’t choose me either,” she said, took a step towards the door.

Jackson stood between her and the door, he looked at her once again, trying to say something that would make her stay with him a bit longer. He took her arms into his hands, reducing the distance between them. She lifted her sight, trying to avoid his gaze, but after a second her eyes met his, he brushed his lips against hers, breathing her flower scent, he licked her lower lip at first, but after a moment her tongue entered his mouth, their tongues dancing in the rhythm of their heartbeats. April pushed him gently, trying to get some air, they were breathing heavily, still looking at each other. She bit her lower lip, trying to figure out what to do next when Jackson pulled her close to his warm body.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered.

“It’s okay…”

“No, please let me finish. You’re the only woman I love, April. I love everything about you, the way you smile, your lips, nose, eyes… I love you with all my heart, it’s not true I didn’t choose you. I wanted to choose you every day! Every hour without you is like torture and when I heard that you had been with another man… I freaked out.” he said, caressing her hair. “I want you April. I choose you. I love you April.”

“I love you too, Jackson,” she whispered, hugging him tighter.


End file.
